The Plan
by Uchihaflower14
Summary: Shikamaru always has a plan. Now he helps Ino to help her best friend find a little happiness, ruining Sasuke's ego in the process. Sounds fun right? Not for Sasuke. :   A Sasusaku and Shikaino story. To be continued


" I love him," Ino realized as Shikamaru walked away. She loved his adorable slouchy walk and that annoyed tone he used with her when she was too loud. Moreover, she loved that he was the only person who could make her feel like she did now, vulnerable and yet thirsting for more. And now, just when she was going to tell him, he had to go and get a solo mission assignment.

" Shikamaru?" He half turned to her, his hands in his pocket. She ran to him, flinging herself into his arms. She nestled her head into his broad chest. He softened with her touch.

" Is this goodbye then?" she whispered. He laughed at her glum tone.

" Its only for a week Ino. I think you can take care of yourself for a week, no?"

" Of course," she sniffed. " I'm just wondering who'll take care of you."

He rolled his eyes. " I'll be fine, Ino. Well, except for one thing."

" What?" she asked worriedly. He trailed one finger down her jaw bone. A familiar chill traveled down from her spine. She pressed herself closer to him, wishing that her arms could keep him here.

" This," he whispered and took her face in both hands. He touched his soft lips to hers for a moment and savored the feel of her hands lingering in his hair. She felt like home. Like she was where he had belonged all his life, and yet, it had taken both of them so long to see. He pulled away, kissing her forehead. Her beautiful blue eyes watched her with a heart-wrenching expression.

Out of the blue, a shout rose up. Two figures rounded the bend. " Sasuke, come back. Please, listen to me!" Followed by Sasuke's traditional response to everything- "baka." The muffled thumping sound of running feet could be heard as Sakura ran after him. When both of them disappeared, there was a silence. Shortly however, they heard choking sobs erupting from the rose haired girl.

Shikamaru smirked at Ino, " Nice crush, you have there, Ino." She swatted him on the shoulder.

" Shut up. Obviously I don't like him any more.' Her expression turned worried. " But apparently Sakura still does."

" He likes her back," Shikamaru assured her. She gasped.

" WHAT! And you didn't tell me sooner? You know there's nothing I like better than a little harmless gossip. What's your source?" she gushed. He shrugged, making her frown at him.

" Guys know these sorts of things, Ino. Believe me." A breeze stirred her hair and blew it in her mouth, sort of ruining the convincing pout she had been giving him to try to get him to reveal his knowledge. He gently patted the strand back into place.

" Shikamaru? What am I going to do? I mean, why does the idiot hurt her if he loves her?" she pondered, confused. Shikamaru almost told her what a jerk she had been to him, even though she loved him, but wisely refrained.

" I have a plan," he told her instead. Of course, the lazy showoff always had a plan. Ino grinned.

" Okay, genius boy. Tell me the plan." Shikamaru motioned her closer. Farther away, Sasuke got a tingling sensation in his brain. He had a feeling this day was going to get a lot worse.

...

" Sasuke kun!" Ino called. He looked up from his target practice. Really bad idea.

" Ino," he groaned. " I don't have time to give you my autograph."

"Ha! Arrogant jerk. The only thing I would want with your autograph is to burn it." Black suspicion emanated from every part of him.

" That doesn't sound like you. What happened?" he observed, not really caring anymore. He had already gone back to his training.

" Egotistical monster. I don't worship the ground you stand on anymore, Sasuke. So if you don't give my a few minutes of your attention, not one justu in your arsenal will be able to save you from my wrath." He smirked but consented, tossing his kunai expertly beside his bag.

" What do you want then, woman?" She merely smiled angelically, twisting her fingers in a diamond shape. Oh no. He knew where this was going.

" Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Both bodies slumped to the ground. Sasuke got up a moment later, dusted himself off, and slung Ino over his back.

" That's right, Sasuke," Ino told his trapped mind. " Your day only gets worse from here on out." If his soul could have groaned, it would have.

...


End file.
